


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by NinjagoKarly



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Crush, Crushes, F/M, Ninjago, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjagoKarly/pseuds/NinjagoKarly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole keeps failing to ask out his crush, Karly, and it eventually leads to some bad things. Yet, does he still have a chance with her? SteamShipping (Cole x Karly). Title inspired by the song by Savage Garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Cole's POV**

 

It's midnight, and I'm just laying in my bed, looking up at the ceiling for what seems like countless hours when really, it has only been fifteen minutes. The only sound in the room is the tick-tock-tick-tock of the clock on the wall. I'm too much in thought to be sleeping.

Why am I in so much thought? I failed. Failed what exactly? Well, I failed to ask out my crush, Karly, the Ninja of Mist, for the seventh time. Once again, I shied away in fear of being rejected. That's one thing I fear the most when it comes to her.

One thing I like about Karly is her style. She appears to be emo, with black hair with red tips that covers her eye. She also has five piercings: one on each side of her eyes and one under her lips. The outfits she wears always appear to be punkish, and she's interested in many things that most girly girls aren't. I completely admire the fact that she's different.

Yet...I wonder if I even have a chance with her. These types of thoughts swirl around my head, and I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jay's POV**

 

I walk into the living room, stretching my arms and yawning. I'm just about to watch TV when suddenly I see Cole sitting on the couch, appearing to be deep in thought. He also appears to be upset about something.

"Hey Cole. Is something wrong?" I ask with concern.

Cole jumps at my voice and looks up to face me. "Um, what?"

"You seem to be upset about something. So, what's wrong?" I say.

Cole frowns more and shakes his head. "You wouldn't understand..."

"Well, I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on," I reply, crossing my arms.

Cole looks down and sighs. "Okay...but you have to promise not to tell anybody else."

I nod my head. "Your secret is safe with me."

He continues looking down as he explains his problem to me. "Well...I have a huge crush on Karly...I think she's very beautiful, strong, and talented in every way. I've tried to ask her out a couple of times, but I always got too shy and canceled my plans to ask her...and I really want to get the courage to do so...but I just can't."

I nod my head, showing that I understand. "Well, you should just go for it. I'm pretty sure she likes you back; you're possibly the most handsome Ninja out of all of us, according to our fangirls."

"Yeah...but how should I do it?"

"Hmm...perhaps you could buy her a bouquet of flowers. Show her how much you care."

Cole remains silent for a moment, then nods his head happily and stands up. "That's a great idea! Thanks Jay! You rock!"

"No problem, bro," I reply, smiling and giving him a bro-fist.

Cole smiles back and runs out the door while I smile to myself, glad that I've helped my Ninja bro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cole's POV**

 

I follow Jay's advice and make my way to the Floral Shop. Once I get there, I browse the bouquet aisle until I find the specific bouquet of flowers that I'm looking for: red roses. I grab them, pay for them at the cashier, and make my way back to the Monastery.

Once I enter the Monastery, I go to my room and place the flowers under my desk, where nobody can see them. Just then, I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shout to whoever's on the other side.

The door opens...and Karly walks in. I start blushing a little, and I try my best to hide it.

"Hey Cole, I just wanted to let you know that Sensei's giving us a lecture in thirty minutes. Basically, he's..."

At that point, I lose track of what Karly's saying and gaze into her beautiful eyes. They're so brown...like chocolate. I freaking love chocolate, and whenever I eat it, I'm reminded of Karly...

"Cole? Hey, Cole! You okay?"

I'm awaken from my trance, and I nod my head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay...remember, we have the lecture in thirty minutes."

I nod my head, and she leaves the room. Once she's gone, I walk to the wall and start banging my head against it. I failed to ask her out...again!


	4. Chapter 4

**Cole's POV**

 

Thirty minutes eventually pass by. I walk into the discussion room to see the others there and sit between Zane and Skylar. Then Sensei proceeds to give the lecture. He begins talking about how much he's proud of us for improving ourselves in terms of strengths and stability, yet we still must know the other ways of the Ninja.

A while later, my thoughts drift off to Karly. Whenever I'm around her, a fiery feeling flows through me, and I enjoy it, a lot. Even though I get nervous at some times when this happens, I don't mind getting this feeling. Man, I really want to ask her out...

"Cole."

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by Sensei. "Yes, Sensei?"

"What does a true hero do?"

I think quickly for an answer then finally say, "A true hero lets others be heroes."

Sensei nods his head. "Very well then. Well, that's all for today. You all are dismissed."

The other Ninja and I walk out of the room to go on with our businesses. As I think about Karly and the fact that I keep getting distracted by her, I become more ashamed of myself, and I look down with a depressed look as I continue walking.

 

**Jay's POV**

 

As I walk towards the Training Area, I notice Cole looking upset again. I walk up to him and ask, "What's wrong now, Cole?"

He looks up at me and sighs. "Same problem."

"I know it's hard to do this Cole, but I know you can do it. Keep trying, and don't give up."

He's silent for a while. Then he nods slowly, and we both enter the Training Room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cole's POV**

 

Jay and I fight each other without weapons for practice. Suddenly, the door opens, and Karly walks in and starts punching a punching bag.

Jay and I stop fighting each other, and he gestures towards her. "Go on. Now's your chance."

I slowly nod my head and gulp. Then I slowly walk up to Karly and take a deep breath.

"H-Hey Karly..."

Karly stops attacking the punching bag and turns to me. "Hey Cole. What's up?

I hesitate a bit, then I finally start my sentence. "Um...I was wondering...if you wanna..."

Suddenly, I accidentally step on a button that activates a robotic punching machine, and the next thing I know, I'm punched in the face, landing on the floor with a thud. The impact is so hard, I start to lose conscious, and I eventually pass out.

 

I awake in my bed, an ice pack placed on my head. Jay is standing on the side, looking down at me and shaking his head.

"You blew it, bro."

"What...What do you mean?

"You ruined your chance of asking Karly out. You blew it."

I groan and place my pillow above my face. Ugh, why does this keep happening to me?!


	6. Chapter 6

**Karly's POV**

 

I sit on my bed, thinking about Cole and his strange behavior. Why was he acting like that? Did something bad happen to him? How can I cheer him up?

Concerned about him, I walk to his room to talk to him. When I open the door and enter, Jay and an all-better Cole are both standing, having a conversation. When both of them turn to me, they stop.

"I think I'll leave you two alone. Have a tiny moment together," Jay says. And with that, he leaves the room.

I look at Jay with a confused look, shrug, and turn to Cole.

"Um, hey Cole. Are you okay?"

A hundred percent," Cole replies with a smile.

I smile back, then become more concerned as the question I've been wondering pops into my head. "So, Cole, I don't mean to offend you in any way, but I can't help but notice how you've been acting...strange. Mind telling me what's going on?"

Cole blushes and appears to become nervous when I ask him that question. But after a few seconds he finally answers. "Well...if you really must know..."

Before he continues, he walks over to his desk, grabs something, puts it behind his back so I can't see it, and walks back up to me.

"Okay, I've been acting strange because...because of your beauty. In other words, I think you're beautiful...very beautiful...and there are so many times where I tried to ask you out...but everytime I tried to, I always ended up ruining my chances of it..." His mouth curls into a smile. "But now that I'm sure nothing bad will happen, I'm confident that this is the right time to ask you."

And with that, he pulls out a bouquet of red roses from behind his back. "Karly...will you go out with me?"

I could feel myself blushing, hard. I'm at a loss for words for a few seconds, but then I smile.

"I would love to go out with you Cole..." My smile then turns to a frown. "But someone else already asked me to go out with them..."

Cole frowns and looks down, and pity starts surrounding me. I walk up to him and hug him.

"I'm so sorry, Cole. We can hang out another time, I promise," I say, attempting to make him feel better.

"...It's fine..." Cole replies, hugging me back.

After a few seconds, we break away from each other, and I lightly grab the roses from Cole's hand with a smile. "Oh, and thanks for the flowers. They're my favorite kind." And with that, I leave the room.

 

**Cole's POV**

 

I feel as if my heart has been torn into a million pieces. All of this...is my fault. I wouldn't have been too late in asking Karly that one, simple question if I wasn't so freaking nervous and distracted by her! I screwed up too much, about ten times too many...what am I gonna do now?


	7. Chapter 7

**Jay's POV**

 

I walk into the kitchen to get me a drink of water when I see Cole with his head in his hands, elbows resting on the table. I'm then reminded of leaving him and Karly alone.

"Hey Cole...how did it go?"

He looks up at me and shakes his head slowly. "Someone else asked her..."

I frown and think for a few seconds, then I walk up to him. "You know what? I think it's time you tell her how you really feel about her. You must end this madness. Once you tell her your feelings, you'll know whether she likes you or not, and you'll either advance or move on."

Cole is silent for a few seconds, then he stands up. "You're right. It's time to end this. I'll be back.

And with that, he transforms into his Ninja outfit and heads out the door.

 

**Cole's POV**

 

_Okay, now to find Karly...if I were a beautiful girl going on a date, where would I be?_  I wonder.

Suddenly, I see a sheet of paper lying on the ground. I pick it up, it and it's a flyer for the Tiger Lily Restaurant. Now I remember; Karly kept saying how she always wanted to dine there. I fold the paper into tiny halves, put it in my pocket, and run off in pursuit of the Mist Ninja.

 

**Karly's POV**

 

My date, Arthur, and I are having a great time. We basically just eat and converse with each other, getting to know each other better. We even tell jokes from time to time and laugh happy laughs.

After dinner, we leave the restaurant, and I'm about to head towards Arthur's car when he grabs my arm and pulls me toward the back of the building.

"Wait, Arthur! What are you doing?!" I exclaim, trying to break from his grasp.

"We're going to have a little fun," Arthur says with a smirk.

"In the back of the restaurant?! Are you kidding?!"

"Relax, Sweetheart. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

I continue trying to pull away, but his grasp is too strong, and he ends up pulling me to the back of the building and pinning me to the wall so I can't escape. He rubs my sides and kisses me everywhere on my face.

"Arthur, stop! Get off of me!" I shout, squirming to get out of his grasp.

Arthur smiles a mischievous smile. "The more you struggle, the worse actions I will do to you."

Suddenly, a black ninja pulls Arthur away from me and throws him on the ground. Cole.

"Leave her alone or I'll go hardcore on you!" threatens Cole.

Arthur growls and stands up. "Make me, loser!"

And with that, he runs towards Cole, but I run up to them and get between them so they won't touch each other. "Don't you dare fight him!

Arthur growls, takes out a gun, points it at me, and shoots a net that wraps around me and makes me lose balance, pulling me towards the ground. The net is so strong, I can't escape from it.

"You stay out of this! This is our fight, not yours!" Arthur shouts. And with that, he lunges towards Cole, and I'm forced to watch as they fight for me.

Cole equips his techno blade while Arthur equips his shock gun. They constantly battle each other with their weapons, both of them getting bruises on each other. After a few minutes, Arthur lies on the ground, unconscious, and Cole starts walking towards me...but it turns out Arthur isn't unconscious, and I watch as he slowly wakes up and points his gun towards Cole.

"Cole! Behind you!" I warn.

But it's too late. Arthur pulls the trigger, and a blast of electricity shoots out of his gun and hits Cole, shocking him and causing him to fall on the ground, unconscious. Arthur smirks, walks past him and towards me, then unties the net around me. I stand up and glare at him.

"Why the mad face, babe? I beat the loser. Now let's go back to my place."

Furious, I punch him very hard in the head, knocking him unconscious for real. Several seconds after, an ambulance and police car drive up. Someone must've called 911. Arthur is put in the police car and driven away while Cole and Karly are put in the ambulance and driven to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

**Karly's POV**

 

I hold onto Cole's hand as tears form in my eyes. I really hope that he makes it...how could I be so blind? As I think about the times we spent together, training, kicking Nindroids' butts, and other stuff, I then realize that I loved Cole all along. I hold onto Cole's hand tighter as a few tears falls down my cheeks.

 

**Cole's POV**

 

My eyes flutter as I wake up in what appears to be a hospital room. I feel someone holding my hand and turn to see that it's Karly that's holding it.

"Wha...What happened?" I ask Karly, a bit dizzy.

Tears fall down Karly's cheeks as she answers. "You and Arthur fought over me, and Arthur knocked you out with his shock gun. Then someone called 911, and the police and ambulance arrived. The police took Arthur away with them while the ambulance took you and me here." More tears fall down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry I had to get you involved in this, Cole."

I smirk and wipe the tears from her eyes. "It's alright Karly. It's not your fault."

Karly smirks, then takes a deep breath and continues. "Cole...I-I love you..."

I'm shocked at first, but I overcome it and smile back. "I love you too..."

Karly smiles back, then we both close our eyes and lean into each other, pressing our lips against each other gently. I place my hand on her cheek and continue kissing her. Then we break away and stare into each other's eyes, smiling and blushing.

"Be mine?" I ask.

"Forever and always," she replies, nodding her head.

I smile, and we share another kiss.

 

**The End**


End file.
